


voltage running through her skin

by hariboo



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, electricity powers kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes everything she does to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	voltage running through her skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



She's older, stronger, faster. He likes it. They learned that quickly enough. _His knee buckle under her power, she grins down at him and wants to push him down into the ground, mouth at his cheekbones, feel his skin bend under hers._ They both remember that, they both remember the understanding coursed through them as thick as her power in that moment but that's not the only thing Garrett likes, the tingle as he calls it. He likes everything. 

He likes everything she does to him.

Their first week together back home Tanya moves out for the rest of the month. She gives them both a look, lips curling, "Don't tear the house apart."

They manage not to. Barely.

 

-

 

But he _really_ likes the tingle, as he calls it, mouth at her collarbone, teeth sliding across the jut of her bone.

He holds her hips tight, fingers pressing in so hard her skin is near it's cracking point. She's above, looking down at him, her hair hanging over them, a blanket of gold hiding them from the world. It's summer right now, meaning the sun rarely sets. The small slices that filter through the curtains catch on her arms and his cheeks. The shine of their skin looks delicious. Glittering snow, just as tempting to lick.

So Kate does.

She bends, her fingers pressing down on his ribs, and licks at his jaw. He hisses out a breath.

Her hips shift, she squeezes.

"Kate," he groans, elongating her name so much it sounds more like a gust of air. 

She grins and rolls her hips, turning her face to pull him into a slow kiss. The sweep of her tongue in his mouth mimicking her hips. She gasps when one of his hands trail from her hips to her clit and presses down. It takes a lot of pressure of her to feel anything anymore. Garrett is always good at pressure. 

"Harder," she pants, snapping her hips faster.

"Whatever you say, baby," and he thrust up in time with her. Kate speeds up. Garrett's thumb circles just how she likes it and she laughs, leaning up.

"You're so good at that."

He grins up at her and leans up to bite her nipple. She laughs more. Their hips haven't lost any of their rhythm, she squeezes her thighs around his waist, digging her fingers in slightly, her power thrumming at the edges and Garrett hisses again. This time it sounds like her name. It sounds like plead. He presses closer to her, chasing that thrum. Her lips curl. 

"Just a little—" 

Kate tilts her head back, the sun hits their bodies right down the middle. Her hair and her skin glitter like golden and diamonds. So does his. She does love summer up here.

Garett's looking her like he did that first time at the Cullen's on his knees. She loves that look. Like he's willing to let her break him apart and come back to ask for more. Like he _wants_ her to break him apart.

And _oh_ how she wants that, too. She moves faster, he follows her lead.

Her power always build up during sex and she knows she can kill someone like this, but for so long it's been only her. Over the years she's taught herself to control it, harness it, inside and out. And alone in her bed, it's always nice to have that extra shiver as she comes.

She had worried about doing this with Garrett at first, like this, at her most open, but he likes it. He likes it so much and she loves him for letting her use it on him; for letting her set loose on him like fire.

"Please, Kate," he chokes out, begging and she bares down on him. _Yes._

That trips her over the edge she's been chasing and she _digs_ her nails into his skin. They've learnt how much he can take, especially like this, and she lets her power _flow_. It's different to let it loose as she's climaxing, the push of it is wilder and brighter; her control is fine tuned, but like this it's edges are a bit more ragged that normal. She can feel her fingers buzz with the power, and she lets it build up there, but also lets it travel across her thighs, her hips, her mouth.

Garrett's mouth falls open where he arches his back on the floor, his head bending deep into the wood, cracking it. Her fingers are glowing at his ribs. Her name drops from his lips like a prayer. At her hips his hand are so tightly clenched she feels the cracks. Little black spider webs on marble. His ribs bare similar marks. He's the only person that's ever held on to her so tightly. He's the only person she'll ever let.

It's not the first time this has happened. 

Nothing cracks a diamond like another diamond.

Kate draws her power back as her climax fade, slow like a wave pulling back from the shore, and drops down to his chest. She slides herself off him. His thick, unbreakable skin bends for her, she bites at his pulse point. 

Chuckling, heavily breathing, Garrett slides one hand from her hips and drags it up her back and through her hair. "Feeling hungry there, babe?"

Kare wrinkles her nose, his pet names are so cliche. "No," she says, biting at him again, mouth stretched into a smile at his collarbone. Soothing her tongue over the very light bite, for their kind at least, she props her chin on his chest. "You okay?" She always asks, she can't help it; her greatest fear is to hurt someone she loves. Once she almost killed Irina; it was a long time ago but she'll never forget the scream her sister had let out.

He tilts his chin down, his eyes are now golden, not red anymore. She kinda misses the red. 

"You know I am," he pulls her up and cover her lips with his. He licks in into her mouth and sucks hard at her bottom lip. "I always am." He pulls away and used the hand in her hair to drape her hair over one shoulder, leaning down to suck at her neck. His teeth slide against her skin. She shivers against him. "I can take anything you give, Kate. Always."

Kate closes her eyes, _hmms_ softly as he flips them over. An end table goes skittering, a lamp crashes to the floor.

"Anything, everything, always," he mouths into her neck, chest, ribs, the space where her heart used to beat. "Always."

Kate opens her eyes and finds him staring down at her like he did when he was on his knees. She swallows and lifts a finger up, trails up across one cheekbone, fingering sparking. The way he leans into it, into her power, chasing it like it's _blood_ would make her breath catch if she breathed. 

"I'm glad I found you, Garrett."

He opens his eyes and she sparks her finger just once more, close enough to see it reflected in his eyes, and smiles at how he bends into her more. "I'm glad you found me, too." Smirking, he leans down and nips at her lips. "Even as ridiculous as the circumstances were."

Kate laughs and lets him press her deeper into the carpet she barely feels against her skin. Garrett is the only she thing she can feel. Behind them couch stands in ruins. She'll buy Tanya a new one.

 

\- 

 

It's not just Garrett that likes it, she should be clear. _She_ likes that Garrett likes everything she does to him, likes how her power hums under her skin and sends shivers down his spine where so little things can. How she can make him bend on his knees, eyes flashing in pain, and he smiles up at her like she is all he will ever pray to ever again.

In fact, she loves that Garrett enjoys everything she does, because Kate loves everything she does to him too.


End file.
